


Writing is Hard

by A_Slo_Writer



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Hitting a road block, I have no idea if I'm still burnt out, Just trying to vent/get my frustration out about writing, Other, Scarred from my last fic, Trying to write when still recovering from burn out, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slo_Writer/pseuds/A_Slo_Writer
Summary: When your words don't work like they used to before . . .Basically I'm trying to write a fic and it ain't working out. I don't want to make the same mistakes I did last time, and I'm still showing signs of burn out from my last fic, so it's going about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Writer/their work
Kudos: 1





	Writing is Hard

I stared at the bright laptop screen, eyes shifting back and forth as I previewed line after line. My hands gripped the edge of the desk with a crushing force that only grew more powerful as I continued reading.

"Garbage," I muttered through clenched teeth. "Utter garbage."

My fingers had gone bone white from all the pressure I was applying to the table. I wanted to rip it up from where it stood and chuck it across the room, but instead, I took a deep, filling breath. The tension in my hands eased up as I exhaled, and now that they were free my fingers instinctively ventured upwards to comb back my edgy, boyish fringe.

"Why does writing have to be so hard," I sighed. "It's not even like I'm coming up with anything original either: it's just a fanfic."

But that's exactly the reason why it was hard. You had to think from the point of view of a character which you only had limited canon media on. Many times fanfic plots would push characters into situations they wouldn't realistically encounter in their authentic universe, leading to extensive research, observation, and logical reasoning on the writer's part. At least with OC's it's not as difficult to imagine what they'd do in specific instances, since their complex personality is birthed from your own brain.

I slumped back into my chair and gazed listlessly into the computer screen. The exposition itself wasn't too over-worked, thank god, but it was still on the chunky side due to the time skip involved and having to explain exactly where the characters stood now and how they were to be portrayed in the mini-universe of this fic. Now, when the action begins and the plot starts moving forward, that's where it really gets ugly.

My vocabulary for describing appearance and action was weak, and while sometimes a use of simple words did the trick, it didn't work here. I didn't have the right words in my arsenal either. All of it felt awkward and tacky, and attempting to fill in the space for misinterpretation with more words only made things worse. Not to mention all these words were being used to tell, not show. It disrupted the flow and naturality of the scene, yet even when I try to show it still seems lacking. Stupid vocabulary. Stupid verbs. Stupid description, stupid characterization; it all looked so stupid!

I could feel my brow settle into a deep furrow. Just thinking about horrendous my writing was made my head cave throb and my brain feel like a kneaded eraser. If I kept going at it like this I'd have a crease between my eyebrows just like my mother.

I took another long, expanding breath and ran a single hand through my hair. The other twitched as it reached for the touchpad of my laptop.

' _Nope_ ,' I thought as I stopped myself. ' _Not today, tool of Satan._ '

I had stopped myself because I knew as soon as my fingertip tapped the mouse, it'd be straight to Pinterest I go. If it weren't for the amazing fanart and plethora of memes, I would have deleted my account a long time ago. All it helped me do was waste time (and provide much-appreciated art and writing advice, but that was beside the point). No, I wouldn't succumb to its tantalizing distraction today. I needed to stay strong. I needed to persevere.

"Oh, fanfiction," I sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"


End file.
